Burned to the Ground
by Empty Silver Lining
Summary: Le feu brûle tout, efface tout, détruit tout. Et Cloud ne peut qu'assister au meurtre de Nibelheim. Pas de yaoi, one-shot.


**Disclaimer : **Final Fantasy VII et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... malheureusement...

**Burned to the Ground**

Le feu brûlait tout.

L'auberge, à l'entrée du village, s'était toujours tenue comme le point d'ancrage des visiteurs, mais aussi l'endroit parfait pour répandre les ragots tant appréciés des villageois.

Tout ce qui en restait maintenant était des décombres enflammés.

Le magasin général, où mères et enfants passaient souvent leur lundi avant-midi à y acheter des produits nécessaires pour la préparation de nourriture toujours exquise. Peu d'hommes y entraient, ce qui permettait aux femmes de discuter entre elles... et aux jeunes de jouer librement.

Tout cela disparaissait dans une épaisse fumée grisâtre, générée par les flammes infernales.

Au milieu du village avait toujours trôné la tour d'eau. Véritable symbole autant pour les gens de passage que pour ceux nés dans le coin, c'était aussi l'unique source d'eau potable à des lieux. L'endroit était surtout apprécié des enfants, qui s'asseyaient sur la plate-forme en bois pour admirer le ciel merveilleusement étoilé si caractéristique à la petite ville des montagnes.

Et même ce monument à la fois ancien et réconfortant s'effaçait sous la violence du feu vermeil.

Nibelheim. Le village natal de Cloud, qui ne pouvait qu'assister la scène d'un regard effaré.

Où était sa mère?

Où était Tifa?

-Zack!

Le SOLDIER pourrait faire quelque chose. Sa plus grande résistance aux blessures et sa connaissance des materias pourraient lui permettre de sauver des villageois. Éteindre les flammes. N'importe quoi!

Le jeune garde vit du coin de l'oeil un petit groupe de survivants. Parmi eux, le père de Tifa, qui le remarqua lui aussi.

-Incapables de la Shinra! Qu'avez-vous fait à notre village?

L'homme s'avançait vers le blond, avec la claire intention de se venger sur le premier représentant de la compagnie qu'il verrait. Puisque Cloud avait gardé le casque qui lui recouvrait la majorité du visage, le plus vieux ne pouvait savoir que c'était en fait le même garçon qui avait habité à côté de lui des années durant. Il ne semblait même pas remarquer que se diriger vers l'adolescent au regard aigue-marine le faisait aussi se rapprocher dangereusement des flammes meurtrières.

-Pourquoi faire ça? C'était chez nous!

Il s'avançait encore vers le jeune, pour qui la colère du père de Tifa lui rappelait cette journée fatidique où il lui avait été interdit de voir la brune. Heureusement pour tout le monde, deux autres villageois arrêtèrent l'homme et l'éloignèrent des flammes, faisait ainsi disparaître sa fureur l'espace d'un instant. Malgré cela, le blond put remarquer les regards haineux que lui jetaient ceux ayant survécu à l'incendie : S'il n'y avait pas eu une si grande urgence à quitter Nibelheim en flamme, ils l'auraient tous attaqué comme les meutes de loups qu'on croisait dans le coin.

Cloud se retrouva à nouveau seul au centre du village incendié.

Zack avait disparu. Que pouvait faire un garde d'infanterie par lui-même?

Il se dirigea vers la maison de sa mère, passant du même coup devant celle de Tifa. Le jeune regarda quelques secondes à travers le cadre de la porte depuis longtemps perdue dans le feu, à la recherche du moindre mouvement qui pourrait trahir la présence d'un être encore vivant. Priant pour que Tifa ne soit pas là. Une fois qu'il en fut certain, il effectua le peu de pas qui lui restait à faire avant de se trouver devant chez lui.

Comme tout Nibelheim, la petite maison se teintait de rouge assassin. Cloud discerna soudainement ce qu'il n'avait remarqué avant; la chaleur maintenant insupportable qui l'assaillait et l'affaiblissait. Heureusement, le feu ne se répandait pas sur le sol sableux du village. Mais les vieux établissements en bois nourrissaient amplement l'incendie qui créait un enfer sur Gaïa.

Son attention se tourna finalement vers la maison de son enfance, ou ce qu'il en restait. Pendant une seconde, une unique seconde qui lui parut pourtant des heures, son souffle fut coupé. Son sanctuaire et son abri de toujours tombait sous l'assaut de ce feu maudit. Le grondement des poutres s'écrasant, assourdissant tout le reste.

Au-delà de cela, pourtant, le regard de Cloud s'arrêta sur un élément qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien.

Sous un amas de bois calciné, au milieu de l'enfer, il vit des éclats d'un blond beaucoup trop familier.

La maison choisit cet instant pour s'écrouler plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait déjà, accompagnant sa déchéance d'un gémissement que trop humain.

Le jeune perdit sous les décombres en flamme la dernière trace du doré pâle.

Elle n'était plus là.

Sa mère était morte.

-Sephiroth!

Argent métallique. Rouge sang.

-Qui... qui es-tu?

Gris éclatant.

-Pour Zack... Tifa... ma mère... mon village...

Vert folie. Bleu vengeance.

-... Rends-les-moi...

Blond perdu.


End file.
